Sink strainers come in a variety of sizes and designs. Typical strainers comprise metal spherical center portions having a plurality of openings for the passage of water while blocking clog-causing solid particles from a homes drain. Sometimes the strainer may include a stopper portion which allows the strainer to be “closed” to water passage. These devices are known in the art as stopper/strainers. Conversely, strainers are only suitable for straining particles from a flowing water stream.
Accordingly, strainers must be capable of being cleaned of such particles, easily and frequently. Further, due to the nature of some particles, the strainer must be capable of being cleaned from both sides of the strainer. Stopper/strainers, by their very nature, are impeded on one side by the stopper portion. Frequently, matter can become entrained in the strainer portion and stopper portion.
Similarly with strainers, as the strainer portion is concave on one surface, removal of entrained material from that surface can be difficult. Should the entrained debris build-up during use of the strainer, it can degrade the effectiveness of the strainer to allow the passage of water.
The present invention solves this and other problems associated with prior art strainers and stopper/strainers.